The present invention is directed to the provision of a high pressure electrical cable packoff for sealing an electrical cable between two members and in particular to provide a sealed passageway of a production tubing and electrical cable through a wellhead in a well.
It had been previously known to utilize rubber rings which have been compressed in a wellhead in an oilwell for sealing around an electrical cable and the production tubing. However, such seals have not been capable of sealing off against the cable at higher pressures. These prior art designs have resulted in the cable being extruded through the packoff by the differential pressure on the packoff as the force exerted on the cable exceeded the shear strength of the rubber ring.
The present invention is directed to a high pressure electrical cable packoff which is made a permanent part of the electrical cable and capable of sealing around the cable and production tubing at high pressures, such as pressures above 3000 pounds per square inch.